Someone Like You
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: No iba a llorar, se juró que no lloraría más por él y mucho menos por algo que ella deseaba y amaba más que nada en el mundo. ¿Acaso pensó que él la amaba de vuelta? ¿Qué los rumores jamás fueron ciertos? ¿Qué Sirius y él no…? RemusxTonks NOYaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_Someone Like You_**

* * *

1/?

* * *

Lanzo otro hechizo. A este punto la sala de entrenamientos de los Aurors se encontraba semi destruida por la furia de la peli rosada.

No iba a llorar, se juró que no lloraría más por él y mucho menos por algo que ella deseaba y amaba más que nada en el mundo. ¿Acaso pensó que él la amaba de vuelta? ¿Qué los rumores jamás fueron ciertos? ¿Qué Sirius y él no…?

— ¡Bombarda máxima! — exclamo y el muñeco de entrenamiento creado específicamente para aguantar los conjuros más poderosos termino hecho polvo a sus pies.

Su cabello estaba empapado de sudor y se le pegaba a la nuca como nunca antes, sentía como la túnica le pesaba y un sentimiento de soledad la invadió de pronto. No quería pensar que era tan poca cosa para él, no quería saberse solo un reflejo de su tío. ¿Por qué todo lo salía tan mal siempre? Se creyó la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando se casaron en la intimidad de una ceremonia no planeada, se sintió dichosa al ser su mujer por largas y repetidas horas en las sabanas de aquella habitación cansina y oculta. Se sintió más realizada que nunca cuando la posión dio un sí a su embrazo.

Pero se había ido.

"Estoy embarazada"

Aun sentía los nervios cuando le dijo esas palabras y como el semblante de él cambio tan radicalmente en un segundo, en silencio salió del lugar dejándola sola. Y fue entonces que sintió una furia desatada en su interior. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué después de tantas señales simplemente se iba? ¿Acaso lo malinterpreto todo? ¿Acaso Remus Lupin jamás la amo? Sintió entonces como algo en su interior se rompía pero no iba a llorar más por él, no ahora que tenía en su interior lo que ella siempre consideraría la mayor prueba de amor entre ellos… aunque sea solo por parte de su amor.

Cuando llego a su casa ignoro la soledad que ahí había, ignoro la falta de su abrigo desgarbado e incluso que dentro de unas cuantas noches seria luna llena. Subió a la habitación para refrescarse y asearse un poco. Ella ya había vivido sola anteriormente pero ahora todo se sentía tan definitivo. Al salir de baño con apenas la toalla delineando su cuerpo desnudo se detuvo frente a un espejo, su cabello era de un tono oscuro y sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de su madre, con excepción de su nariz que era toda de su padre.

Y fue al notar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no soporto su mirada sobre sí misma. Por lo que la bajo un instante.

"Estoy embarazada"

Una pequeña, apenas diminuta sonrisa se posó en sus labios al instante en que dejaba caer la toalla que le cubría y volvió a observarse en el espejo. Su cuerpo no era de grandes curvas, sin embargo era atlético y firme, a decir verdad bastante femenina aunque nadie lo notara por las túnicas. Una delicada cintura, un busco si bien no era prominente ahí estaba en una perfecta copa B, los huesos de su cadera resultando así como sus torneadas, largas y torpes piernas. No era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero en ese instante al ver su aun plano vientre, se sintió la más bella.

— Sabes… quiero pensar que… él regresara con nosotros… quiero pensar que nos ama… lo siento mi amor, quise decir que me ama porque estoy segura que a ti si te amara, eres su hijo… — le hablo al ser que aún no podía considerarse un bebé, pero al cual amaba ahora mucho más de lo que podría llegar a decir, haría cualquier cosa… incluso morir por él.

Los días pasaron y su furia fue sustituida por el dolor y la indiferencia. Remus no volvía y hablarle a su bebé de lo segura que se sentía de que regresaría su padre casi lo estaba considerando una mentira. Y ella no era ninguna mentirosa. Salía de la sala de entrenamientos para dirigirse a una reunión clandestina cuando un conocido cabello rojo le llamo la atención.

Sus pasos se hicieron aún más rápidos mientras se acercaban. ¿Había sucedido una emergencia? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Los chicos estaban bien? Eran tantas preguntas que no midió sus pasos y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, estaba lista para el golpe y para proteger a su hijo cuando noto que alguien le tomo de los hombros.

— Siempre igual Nyp…

— ¡Es Tonks!

— En realidad ahora sería Lupin. —la resplandeciente y vivaracha sonrisa de Charlie Weasley se hizo presente y fue entonces que Tonks pese al pinchazo de escuchar su nuevo nombre, pudo sonreír un poco más sincera posible.

* * *

Dedicado a Legendary quien es la que me inspira a buscar un poco de amor para estás parejas olvidadas.


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Muchas felicidades! De verdad me alegra mucho esta noticia — la mujer observo como Charlie sonreía resaltando de esta forma las pecas de su nariz. Siempre había sido así, tan alegre, tan él mismo. De las pocas personas que no la molestaban por su torpeza y que creían en ella. Un Weasley después de todo.

— Gracias Charlie… — e intento sonreírle sinceramente pero la verdad era que no tenía ni pizca de ánimo para ello.

— ¿No lo tomo a bien?

— No… claro que sí, él ama a este bebé — menciono casi automáticamente, ya ni sabía si para convencerse o por reflejo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que observo de reojo a Charlie el cual le observaba seriamente. Soltó un suspiro y tomo un poco de aquella malteada de fresas con chispas muggle que le había invitado.

— Nyp…

— Es To… Lupin… — bajo el rostro rendida. Habían pasado días y él aun no volvía. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo aceptaba? Las dudas seguían carcomiéndola y el dolor pese a que no quería aceptarlo.

— ¿Y entonces porque te quedas con tus padres?

Eso fue suficiente para que la mujer se incorporara dispuesta a marcharse de inmediato, siendo detenida por Charlie quien le había tomado de la muñeca.

— Somos amigos… ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

— Estoy bien Charles.

— Para ti siempre ha sido Charlie…

— ¡Por favor! Estoy cansada y mi padre necesitara ayuda si queremos que mamá se detenga en algún momento con "la limpieza".

— Entonces te acompañare… — observo como con esfuerzo Charlie pagaba lo consumido con dinero muggle y se marchaban.

El silencio que los el rodeo fue completamente incómodo. En algún momento de sus vidas ellos habían tenido un "algo" que no tuvo nombre y mucho menos un inicio o final. Solo había algo que estaba presente entre ambos pero que simplemente se fue como una briza invernal. Charlie siempre sintió más afición por los dragones que por las relaciones personales y Tonk siempre había sido muy enfocada en sus ideales. Pero eso no impedía que fueran muy buenos amigos.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de Tonks, esta se giró y le observo agradecida, no quería hablar del tema y mucho menos meterlo en esto.

— Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

La mujer asintió antes de entrar a casa de sus padres e ir a su habitación. Había sido complicado no hablar del tema, sabía que de alguna forma y en algún momento tenía que hablarlo, pero creía que fuera precisamente Charlie Weasley con quien debía hablar, aunque pareciera que el destino así lo dictaba.

— Dora… tu mamá está preparando tu favorito… ¿pasa algo cariño?

Y ya no pudo resistirse a todo este cumulo de sentimientos tan grandes que tenía. Simplemente se abrazó a su padre dejando salir todos estos sentimientos en llanto. No es que fuera débil, es que necesitaba sacarlo ya o terminaría deprimiendo a su bebé y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

— Todo está bien hija, mi Dora… todo está bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Había escuchado una y otra vez durante su juventud los rumores de que Remus Lupin y Sirius Black mantenían un tipo de relación más estrecha que la amistad. Años después los volvió a escuchar cuando su tío escapara de Azkaban. Los rumores llegaron a ella en un momento poco oportuno, de hecho había decidido saber la verdad cuando le conoció, sin embargo todo careció de sentido cuando esto paso. Le gustaba.

Volvió a recordar estos rumores cuando Sirius se uniera a la orden del Fénix y ella siendo miembro observaba la interacción entre ambos. Si bien le parecía natural siendo que ambos eran amigos un pequeño gusanito se instaló en su cabeza, más aun cuando observaba la mirada de Black y como les interrumpía cuando estaban a solas.

Tonks no era tonta, por algo era una de las mejores Auror.

No pudo evitar contarle todo eso a su padre mientras lloraba y él con ternura acariciaba sus cabellos castaños tratando de tranquilizarla con su silencio. Ted no agrego ni dijo nada mientras su hija desbordaba todo lo que tenía que decir, sabía que ella lo necesitaba, después de todo era su hija pero también era hija de su Andrómeda. Y ese orgullo Black era lo que ahora le hacía daño.

Cuando finalmente la sintió más tranquila hablo.

— Cuando nos dijiste que ibas a casarte con Remus Lupin me sentí identificado con los padres de Dromeda. No me malentiendas Dora, pero yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, por eso mismo jamás encontrare a alguien que sea lo suficientemente bueno para mi niña.

Ella se incorporó y le observo anonadada. Pero decidió proseguir.

— Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que me contestes con la verdad Dora.

Ella asintió.

— Si fueran ciertos los rumores. ¿Eso cambiaria tus sentimientos por él?

— No. Mis sentimientos serían los mismos. S-solo…

— ¿Solo qué?

— Sólo —la joven mujer bajo el rostro mientras apretaba su túnica con sus manos— Solo querría que él fuera feliz. Me sentiría mal porque no me lo dijera, porque se casara conmigo sin amor pero yo…

— Ah… pero yo estoy hablando de rumores del pasado Dora, no hablo del presente. ¿Crees que si Remus Lupin hubiera estado enamorado de Sirius Black sería capaz de casarse con su sobrina? Si algo me dejo en claro las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Defensa contra las artes oscuras es que los lobos son territoriales y familiares Dora, ellos no olvidan a lo que consideran su pareja tan rápido ni sustituyen así.

— No me gusta que hables de Remus así papá.

— Lo sé, pero es verdad hija.

La mujer guardo silencio sin querer pensar un poco en esto pero adentrándose en ello sin remedio, como siempre que hablaba con su padre.

— Piénsalo hija. Que él no sienta lo mismo no quiere decir que debas sufrir, es hermoso amar y ser amado es cierto, pero amar por sí mismo no quiere decir que sea menos.

Ted Tonks fue a la cocina, dejando a Nyphandora sola.

Está bajo el rostro un momento y respiro profundamente.  
El pasado, es el pasado. ¿Ella lograría atravesarlo? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que por el hijo que llevaba en su interior lo intentaría una y otra vez.

* * *

Sisa Lupin: Gracias por tus palabras. me alegra que te gustara.

Agradezco tambien a los que me siguen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Existen ocasiones en las que se necesita expresar con palabras"

1/3

* * *

Cerró los puños con fuerza.

Esto en definitiva era un incordio y para Remus Lupin podría significar el doble si contamos a su lobo.

Por petición de Harry decidió volver y vivir algo que ni en sus más estrafalarios sueños podría llegar a comprender: ser padre.

Sin embargo sabía que había lastimado a su esposa con su reacción, incluso sus mejores amigos de estar vivos le reñirían como lo hiciera Harry. Pero en ese instante tuvo tanto miedo, por ella, por la criatura por todo.

Que en realidad no supo como reaccionar. Y eso derivo a esta situación. ¿Cómo poderle perdón a su mujer? Tenía que ser táctico, la verdad radicaba en su nula experiencia en una relación larga, y el que fuera Nyphandora lo complicaba al triple, tomando en cuenta que era descendiente de los Black.

El punto ahora era, que cuando por fin había decidido hablar con ella la encontraba – a sus ojos- en los brazos de Charly Weasley. La furia no lo dejaba pensar con tranquilidad y la sonrisa que SU mujer le brindaba al pelirrojo no le está ayudando a controlarse. Había dos formas de enfrentar esto: su Lobo interior estaba aullando por ir por su hembra y masacrar a aquel que la tocaba y su yo lógico le decía que un buen hechizo a esta distancia no perjudicaría a nadie, además ¿Qué complicado seria para Charly si le provocaba unos pocos furúnculos?

Finalmente y tras estos pensamientos su yo más listo decidió confiar en su mujer… y seguirlos, después de todo estaba consiente que Weasley compartía generación con su esposa. Estar celoso era un caos y al mismo tiempo ridículo e incluso gracioso.

Siquiera lo había sentido con esa persona.

Mientras observaba a Tonks interactuar con Weasley pudo reflexionar su presente un instante. En el pasado había estado enamorado de un "alguien" que sus amigos denominador como Biblioteca pero que era mejor conocido como Dorcas, prefecto de Revenclaw, su superior por dos años y el único ser que de alguna forma le había hecho sentir diferente.

Tenían bastantes cosas en común y las charlas en la biblioteca eran sumamente estimulantes. También aquel beso robado que, en ese entonces le había hecho sentir como alguien normal. Nunca se había llegado nada en concreto, puesto que se había graduado y él sabiendo su propia condición se condiciono a sí mismo para pensar que aquello fue lo mejor. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como él?

Negó con la cabeza al escuchar en la misma la voz de su esposa. Aquella mujer que le hacía sentir que todo era un lugar mejor aún en medio dela guerra.

Quizás una vez más el destino le decía que debía dejar ir a Nyphandora como una vez dejo a Dorcas.

Más de solo pensar en ello bullía en furia.

¿Qué hacía de diferente esta situación?

Estaba seguro que actuaría de la misma forma aunque su esposa no estuviera esperando a su hijo. Y es que por más que se había resistido ya no pudo más con ello, la amaba y se casaron y había sido suya y ahora… y ahora tenía que buscarla porque hacia como más de diez minutos que Weasley y Dora se marcharon del local Muggle.

* * *

Hola. Gracias por los follow y disculpen que hasta hoy actualizara.

Por otro lado dado que JK ha mencionado que nuestro Lupin es Bisexual he puesto un romance veraniego, no quise usar a Sirius, porque primero que nada no puedo verlos como algo más que hermanos, y segundo es hetero a morir según yo.


End file.
